


Dark Angel 3.7

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: AU, Fanart, Manip, Wallpaper, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a few suggestions about the possibility of a Bodie version of Doyle's angel wallpaper (Vision), I decided it was worth an attempt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In another universe, Bodie gets his wings.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Angel 3.7

[ **Smaller size image** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/23883/23883_original.jpg)

[ **Medium size image** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/23731/23731_original.jpg)

[ **Large size image** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/23344/23344_original.jpg)

 

 

Stock.xchng images:

Angel 7 - saboremaq  
Dragonfly - dbis  
Sad Angel - pakkoc  
Forge - anna076


End file.
